


Not Knowing

by Powrhug



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/pseuds/Powrhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve seeks and finds ways to be with Danny…even if he can’t be with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Knowing

He walked toward the darkened corner, confident because he knew they'd never say no since he was paying them, cocky because he knew most would go with him even if he didn't.

Money changed hands quickly and upfront with little talking only eyes skimming his face, lingering on his body. Making him feel as dirty as they were. Which wasn’t bad, but it was….different.

It wasn't always a blonde, sometimes the other man was just smaller than him, sometimes the chosen one gave him a shit-eating grin that made him close enough.

His cock would be hard even before they got to their destination. Sometimes a cheap hotel room, others his truck if he wanted it quick and easy.

It wasn't always fucking, sometimes a blowjob was enough. A handjob wasn't. He needed to come inside them…well in a condom inside them. He was reckless in most ways other than that one.

The sex was always rough, the after more gentle if they let him, and he found they'd let him do just about anything if enough money changed hands. He didn't go so far as to call them "Danny" because that felt too far on the side of weird and wrong, which he guessed was saying a lot considering.

He'd arrive home after. Sleepy. Sated. Drunk on adrenaline fueled by the wrongness of the situation even as he refused to feel guilty about it. They got what they wanted and often even asked him to return. He wasn't naive enough to think he was special, but he let himself believe they didn't say it to every ugly fuck who came their way.

When he saw Danny the next day he'd smile behind lowered eyes. Sometimes he'd even get hard.

But he never let Danny know.

Because it was the only thing worse than him not knowing.

 

~end~


End file.
